Heavy Glow
by starry dynamo
Summary: A GWLL romance story. Ginny and Luna meet up at a party. What ensues is a most unconventional romance. AU as of DH.
1. By the Way

**A/N:** no, I don't own Harry Potter or the rights to any of the songs mentioned. If I did I would either be the stupendous Miss J.K. Rowling or a kick butt musician. I do, however, own Max, Margot and Ginny's love of Sesame Chicken.

Hello lovelies. This fic is for my wonderful friend Lila Maranz who enjoys this ship. Right now it's just rated T, but it may up in later chapters. That's a ways away. So, sit back, relax and enjoy Heavy Glow

* * *

_Heavy glow_

Ginny Weasley checked her make-up once more before starting the climb to her brother's flat. It had been a month to the day since she and her now ex-girlfriend Moira had split for good and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to look drop dead gorgeous on her first night out since the break-up. Her brother's crazy parties were renowned throughout the wizarding world as the place to see and be seen. What place could be more perfect to make her first public appearance as a single, bisexual witch? Given, she had attended Harry and Draco's bonding ceremony a few weeks ago, but she left the reception early on. What ensued could only be described as a chocolate loaded, tissue infested break down. It wasn't easy getting over a two-year relationship with some one who she had planned to spend the rest of her life with. Ginny had never been one for tears and other girlish frivolities, but she had had it bad for Moira and thought that her feelings were reciprocated. Apparently they weren't. Ginny refused to dwell on it though. She was going to have a kick ass time and possibly meet some nice witch or wizard.

If it hadn't been for the flashing lights escaping out under the curtains and the rather large man at the door, Ginny would have thought the place was deserted. _Good, he must have cast a silencio like Hermione suggested... and he got a bouncer. _Well, not just any bouncer.

"Hello Max. How're Pansy and Margot?" Ginny asked.

Max smiled. He was a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year and they had been known to study together. After Hogwarts he and Pansy Parkinson started dating and were married within a year of his graduation. They had one daughter and were expecting another one. He was in the process of getting his Healer certification, which was quite a pricy affair, so he took odd jobs where he could get them.

"Oh they're great. We're in the process of potty training Margot, which is a never ending battle, especially for Pans. She seems to get bigger everyday. But, I won't bore you with domestic life. You're here to party. Have fun Gin."

Max opened the door for Ginny and she was greeted by a wave of very loud music and talking. She was just inside the door when Max grabbed her arm, excitement written across his face.

"I almost forgot. I don't think we told you yet, but Pans is having twins!"

Ginny smiled and offered him her congratulations and that she hoped they didn't turn out like Gred and Forge. Max laughed and bid her a good night as he shut the door.

"Who do you hope doesn't turn out like your wonderful, stupendous, bigger than life, brothers?"

Well speak of the devil… or twin, in this case.

"Hello George. Where's your partner in crime? I trust the two of you aren't up to anything too devious. You know mum will flay you alive and feed you to the gnomes if you cause anymore trouble anytime soon." Ginny loved her brothers, she really did, and she wouldn't trade them for anything, except maybe a lifetime supply of Sesame Chicken or some cute shoes, but sometimes they were just too much.

George pasted a look of mock hurt on his face. He pouted and replied "That cuts me real deep little sister. You think I can't just go out and have fun without causing trouble?"

Ginny gave him a pointed look that clearly said "yes, you dingbat, I do," but George ignored it and went on.

"But hey, it's great to see you out and about rather than cooped up in your flat watching those ridiculous movies and eating ice cream. You know, you need to watch that girlish figure of yours. Nobody likes a depressed, fat lesbian."

Ginny smiled despite her slight aggravation with George.

"Uggh. For the last time you imbecile, I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual and I'm _not _fat."

But George just shook his head. "I'll let you go hunt down unsuspecting women and ravish them, or whatever you lesbian chits do at parties. Have fun darling," and with that he walked away completely ignoring Ginny's cries of "I'm not a lesbian!"

She smiled and surveyed the party. She had to give it to Ron, be may be a complete wanker half the time, but he sure knew how to throw a rocking party. The entire flat had been magically enlarged and all the furniture had been replaced with several small tables and chairs. In the dining area along the wall was a buffet of limitless foodstuffs. The living room had been turned into a dance floor and techno was currently pounding from the speakers.

Just as _Sweet Dreams are Made of This_ was ending Ginny made her way to the dance floor. Ever since Hermione had introduced Ron to muggle music, he had been hooked on it, especially Electronica for some unknown reason.

A few people left the floor and simultaneously Ginny heard the opening bars of _By the Way_ by that American muggle band the Red Hot Chili Peppers and saw Luna Lovegood swaying alone to the music. Her movements were minimal and subdued to mimic the beginning of the song, but as the drums came in her actions turned slightly frenetic. Ginny couldn't take her eyes off the blonde as the music began to pick up. Luna seemed to be just as much a part of the song as the frantic drum beats and crooning guitar. She was all at once frenzied, sensuous and absolutely breathtaking. Her electric blue peasant skirt whipped along with her as the hot pink spandex tube top showed off every movement of her roiling body. Luna's jewelry of choice this evening was entirely glow bands, which created glowing swirls around her making it look as if the dance was more magical than kinetic.

Something inexplicably drew Ginny closer to the undeniably _sexy_ woman dancing by herself in the centre of the dance floor. Before she could control herself she was standing in front of Luna, watching her dance with wide eyes. Luna stopped her movements and looked down into Ginny's curious brown eyes. The two didn't need words. Luna smiled ever so slightly and raised one almost invisible blonde eyebrow. Ginny nodded in response and Luna took a step closer so that their bodies were almost touching. Ginny put her hands on Luna's hips and pulled her flush against her body. Ginny stared up into Luna's eyes for a moment before the two began moving together to the insane music.

As they eased into a rhythm Ginny allowed herself to listen to what words she could pick out of the nonsensical song.

_Kiss that dyke _

_I know you want to hold one_

The girl she was currently holding couldn't exactly be called a dyke, but she was most certainly a lesbian. In their 7th year at Hogwarts Luna came out as a bona fide, card carrying lesbian. It made life even harder for Luna, but made things a little easier for Ginny when she came out a year later as being bisexual. Rumors flew around in their circle of friends and bets were placed as to how long it took before Ginny and Luna became an item, but it had been almost four years since Ginny had "come out" and there was still no relationship.

Now, however, she was beginning to see what she may have been missing in Luna. She had always been amused by the other girl's antics. Of course, Luna had mellowed them a bit after graduation. She no longer talked about Nargles in the mistletoe or hunting down the Crumple Horned Snorckack, but she did still have an odd affinity for pudding and costume jewelry. Ginny found it rather endearing. Luna was actually very intelligent (despite her eccentricities), trustworthy and very beautiful. Something she seemed to lack though was passion; a real, fiery passion that the red head craved in a significant other. Luna had always been too dreamy, but as Ginny watched her dance, eyes closed and head thrown back, she was overcome by the sheer force of the unrestricted passion she longed for.

The music lulled a bit and Luna opened her bright blue eyes and stared into Ginny's cinnamon brown ones. Their movements slowed until they were standing on the dance floor, gazing into each other's eyes and leaning closer with each beat of the song. Their lips were centimeters apart when _By the Way _abruptly stopped and was replaced by a loud Weird Sisters song. The moment was lost in the changing of the music.

"Do you want to get something to drink?"

Ginny was so lost in thought that she almost missed Luna's question.

"Sure," she replied, "but not the punch. I ran into George when I came in and if I know my brother he's put Merlin knows what in it. Ron'll have something in his refrigerator. He may forget to buy food on occasion, much to the shock of the family, but he never runs out of drinks. Bloody alcoholic, he is"

Luna nodded in assent and smiled knowingly. Ginny led the way into the kitchen with little difficulty. She strode over to Ron's refrigerator and sure enough, there was plenty of alcohol and various items to make mixed drinks but aside from a block of old cheese and a half eaten treacle tart there was no other food. Ginny began lifting bottles out and setting them on the counter.

Not pausing in her actions, Ginny asked "So, what'll it be? I personally don't want to splinch myself when I try to apparate home because I'm too drunk to concentrate so I'm just going to have a Shirley Temple."

Luna looked puzzled. Ginny laughed and decided she should probably elaborate.

"Hermione makes them all the time. I'm surprised she's never offered you one. It's made with lemonade and grenadine and served with a cherry. It's named after a muggle American actress"

Luna nodded in understanding. "I bet it's a very explosive drink," she offered.

Ginny wasn't quite sure why a Shirley Temple would be explosive. But she decided for Luna's sake she'd just go along with it. "Erm… I suppose so," was all she could think of to say.

"Well, isn't a grenadine some sort of muggle bomb?"

Ginny couldn't help herself. She started laughing hysterically while Luna gazed on completely unfazed; she was used to people laughing. Once Ginny had control of herself again she decided to set Luna straight, on the matter of grenadine at least.

"No Luna, a _grenade_ is a muggle bomb. _Grenadine _is kind of like cherry syrup."

Luna seemed a bit more pleased at the prospect of drinking lemonade and cherry syrup and decided that she would have one as well.

Ginny didn't speak as she prepared the drinks, but instead listened to the pulsating rhythm of the music. It was quite relaxing and what Ginny needed above all else at that moment was some relaxation. Her newfound attraction to Luna was turning her insides wacky. This was all happening a bit too fast for her own liking. She took a deep, yet quiet breath and turned around.

* * *

**A/N: **You, oh wonderful reader, know the drill. Read and Review please. I would love some constructive criticism and will need it to stay motivated for the story. Flames will be used for S'mores. 


	2. I Want You to Want Me

**A/N: **See first chapter for disclaimer and such.

Thank you to Lila Maranz, Dragons Ark and Wikked Wolfie for your lovely reviews. (Don't worry Wolfie, neither girl dies in this fic). I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days, but I'll try to work on the next chapter while I'm gone. I'm starting college next month, so I'm trying to get as much of this written before then. And I meant to put this in an AN on the last chap. A Shirley Temple is made with grenadine and sprite or 7-up. Over in the good ol' UK they consider those lemonade. Just so you know and so no angered bartenders attempt to set me straight.

_

* * *

_

_Her newfound attraction to Luna was turning her insides wacky. This was all happening a bit too fast for her own liking. She took a deep, yet quiet breath and turned around._

_Chapter 2: I Want You to Want Me_

Ginny smiled as her eyes fell upon Luna. She was inspecting Ron's light switches. She picked up their drinks and joined Luna on the other side of the kitchen. She really did look adorable when something puzzled her. Her eyebrows knitted together and she bit the side of her lip as she stared at the curious device on the wall.

"It's a light switch," Ginny said, causing the engrossed Luna to jump a bit. While she had her attention, Ginny handed Luna her drink.

"Oh," Luna replied, ignoring the drink in her hand.

Ginny put her fingers to the switch and with a flick, they were suddenly shrouded in darkness. Luna gasped beside her and Ginny could only imagine her eyes widening in amazement. She decided there was really no point in standing there in the dark, so she felt the wall for the switch and flicked it back on.

Sure enough, when Ginny looked at Luna her eyes were wide as she gazed at the plastic wall attachment.

Ginny grinned and said, "Honestly Luna, you're a witch. You perform magic on a daily basis. Surely something like a light switch isn't all that interesting. It does the same thing as a Lumos or a Nox."

Luna didn't seem quite convinced. "You mean all you do is push that button thing and all the lights go out? Can I try it?"

Ginny giggled. She didn't suppose any harm would come of Luna turning out the lights.

"Sure. I don't think Ron will mind."

Luna slowly raised her hand until it was level with the switch. She was just about to put her right index finger on it when she suddenly recoiled and looked around at Ginny suspiciously.

"Does this operate on that ectletricity stuff? I've heard it can hurt if you touch it. My father says that muggles abduct newborn witches and wizards sometimes and steal their magic to make the ectletricity, which then makes the babies into squibs and that's how squibs came to be. All very shady if you ask me."

_Well_, thought Ginny, _so much for her being over the conspiracy business. Oh well, it is kind of cute._

After being assured by Ginny that turning off the lights wouldn't hurt her, Luna proceeded to flick the switch off, gasp, flick it back on and collapse into a fit of giggles. Ginny thought it had to be the most adorable thing she ever saw. Luna was so taken by the light switch, her Shirley Temple was completely forgotten and she began an all out assault on the lights. The fourth time she turned the lights off, the kitchen door swung open and one Ronald Weasley strolled in.

"Blimey! Who turned out the effing lights?!" Ron exclaimed. Luna quickly turned them back on.

"Hello Ronald," was Luna's reply to the question.

Ron began to roll his eyes, but stopped mid roll as he saw his sister standing next to Luna. Ginny looked better than she had in months. Ron was immediately suspicious.

"So _that's _why you were turning the lights out, eh? Wanted to get a bit of hot lesbian action in my kitchen? Really Gin, couldn't you have gone home for that? I just cleaned in here and you know how rarely that happens."

Ginny sighed. She was really sick of her brothers calling her a lesbian. She glanced at Luna, who was still staring at the light switch.

"Ron, Luna was simply playing with your light switch. We weren't 'getting a bit of lesbian action' in your kitchen. We were getting something to drink. Besides, I'm not a bloody lesbian. I'm bisexual. Remember?"

Ron smirked. "Sorry Gin, it's just with mum always going on about her only daughter being a lesbian, it's hard _not _to think that you're one. You should have seen her after she heard you and that Moira chit broke up. She was ecstatic. 'Now Ginny can marry Harry and have lots of babies.' Then Bill had to remind her that he's a flaming shirt lifter and she went back into hysterics."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Her mum was something else, and it was really quite scary how similar to their mother Ron could sound when he imitated her. Luna had just rediscovered her Shirley Temple, which she discovered was actually quite tasty, when Ron pulled Ginny to the other side of the kitchen.

"So, were you and Luna planning to… you know… because there are still some bets in the running, one of them being mine an-" but Ginny didn't let him finish.

"Out Ron! Now!"

"But Gin! This is my kitchen! I'm your brother!"

"I don't bloody give a rat's arse. You could be Merlin in roller skates and I couldn't care less! Out!"

A very unhappy Ron finally made his way out of the kitchen, all the while muttering about disgruntled lesbians.

_Brothers_, Ginny thought, _can't live with them, certainly _can _live without them. _

Ginny looked over at Luna, who was gazing at her quite intently. Much to her dismany, Ginny found her face heating up and she was sure a blush was spreading across her cheeks. _Damn Weasley genes. _

"Well, sorry about Ron. He's well, he's Ron."

Luna continued to gaze at Ginny and replied "Oh, it's quite alright. Really I think it can all be traced to his birth order. Your family is quite unique. He's not exactly a middle child, but he's not the youngest, so he takes on attributes from the two and because you are the only girl and younger than him he adopts an oldest sort of mentality concerning you, making him one jumbled mixture of personality traits. It's really quite fascinating."

That had to be the most lucid thing Ginny had ever heard come out of Luna Elaine Lovegood's mouth… and it made no sense whatsoever. It was Ginny's turn to look puzzled. Luna giggled.

"I'm studying to be a muggle child therapist. It's really quite fascinating, all of their theories and such."

Ginny could only imagine what Luna's office would look like. People would probably need therapy just to get over the strange contraptions and décor.

The conversation lulled as both girls sipped their drinks and became lost in thought. Ginny was trying to think of a way to ask Luna out to dinner and Luna was wondering how muggles made their drinks so bubbly. Through the door Ginny could hear the songs changing. She closed her eyes as she recognized the song.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped open. Luna was looking at her with a slightly worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, I just love this song. It's from one of my favourite muggle movies."

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

"Say, Ginny, would you like to accompany me to dinner next Friday night?"

Ginny was so shocked that she dropped her Shirley Temple, causing lemonade, grenadine and ice to slosh all over the kitchen floor. Blushing, she bent down to clean it up. She had just picked up an ice cube when, from above her, she heard Luna say a quick "Evanesco" and the mess, including the ice cube in her hands was vanished.

Ginny managed a shaky "thanks" before standing and brushing off her knees.

Silence prevailed for a few moments before Luna spoke up. "So, Friday?"

Ginny blushed again. Finally, she mustered enough nerve to answer. "Friday sounds good. I'd love to."

Luna absolutely beamed and Ginny felt like she might melt into a puddle of ridiculous goo. She needed to get home.

"Well, I er… I need to get home. I have a deadline to work on for the paper. The news stops for no witch. Damn Prophet and such. It was great to see you again. Thanks for the dance and, well, I'll see you Friday." With a nervous chuckle and wave, Ginny bolted from the kitchen and made a b-line for the front door, completely ignoring Harry's attempts to flag her down. She bounded out the door, waved absently at Max and didn't stop running until she was outside the apparition wards. Seconds later she found herself on her living room floor. She couldn't believe it. She was going on a date with Luna Lovegood.

* * *

You know the drill. Review Please. Flames will be used for S'mores. 


	3. Forsake the Logic of Perfect Plans

**A/N:** We all know that I'm not richer than the queen and named Joan (well, I know that last bit) so it's safe to say that I don't own Harry Potter.  
The next chapter, which is the date should be up later tonight. Possibly tomorrow at the latest. Mucho thanks to my reviewers. Your comments make my day. A special thanks to Lila Maranz who not only informed me that Luna's eyes are not blue, but in fact silver and found me the title for this chapter. I'm sorry about the eye error. From now on Luna's eyes will be silver in this fic.  
I'm also open to any suggestions you have for the story. I may not use them all, but I'd love to hear your ideas._   
Edit: I reloaded this chapter because I had to fix something. I got Amelia and Susan Bones mixed up. Susan is the one who was in Ginny's year. I had it as Amelia, who was Susan's aunt._

_Seconds later she found herself on her living room floor. She couldn't believe it. She was going on a date with Luna Lovegood._

_Chapter Three: Forsake the Logic of Perfect Plans_

It took Ginny three hours of tossing and turning in bed Saturday night before she finally talked herself into a dreamless sleep potion. She avoided them like a plague. During her sixth year at Hogwarts she became addicted to them. Between war worries and memories from her horrid first year, she was relying on the potion just to get a few hours of sleep each night. Now, instead of evil dark lords or impending wars marring her sleep, thoughts of a tall, eccentric blonde were possessing her mind. Ginny had a feeling that the next week was not going to be easy, and she was right.

Sunday afternoon her mother floo called her and invited her to Sunday dinner. She hated her mother's "discussions" about Ginny's "errant ways" and the fact that two women could not produce a gaggle of grandchildren for Molly. She only attended the family gatherings because it was the only chance she got to see some of her brothers. She was so busy as a reporter for Daily Prophet that she rarely had time to visit with the twins, Bill and Charlie. Ron worked as an auror for the ministry, which was next door to the Prophet building. They usually ate lunch together, so she got her daily fill of Ron.

Bill had always been her favourite brother. He was the most accepting of the Weasleys when she came out. Now he was busy with his new marriage to Fleur. Fleur. Bah. Ginny had no use for the veela, but she made Bill happy, so Ginny grudgingly accepted her. Maybe Bill would be at dinner tonight. She would need some moral support in case Luna came up. She had been spotted by two brothers and Harry at the party, so something was bound to happen. She just hoped her mum would lay off for once. Of course she knew she wouldn't. Molly Weasley lived to nag.

Dinner had actually gone surprisingly well. That is, until Ron's party came up. Mr. Weasley thought they were a "rollicking good time," but his wife begged to differ. In fact, she was vehemently opposed to them. She read an article in _Witch Weekly_ about Ecstasy spreading to the wizarding world and now she was convinced that people were doing all number of strange drugs at his party.

Charlie was the one who dropped the ball.

"So Ron, I heard you had another party last night. I'm surprised you're vertical today. If I remember correctly, last time you were so hung over that you couldn't get out of bed for two days."

Ginny snorted in a rather unladylike way into her mash. Ron had been such a wreck. When he finally showed up for work on Tuesday, Shacklebolt put his arse in a sling. Ginny just happened to be visiting Harry, who was also an auror, about his bonding ceremony that day and was witness to the whole thing. She started laughing and Ron sent her a particularly vicious glare. He was still peeved at her for kicking him out of his kitchen. Then his eyes took on a particularly frightening gleam.

"So Ginny, did you and Luna have fun _alone, in the dark, _in my kitchen last night?" Ginny was going to murder Ron.

"Blimey Gin, isn't Luna a-"

"-flaming"

"-dyke dating-"

"-girl-loving-"

"Lesbian?" Fred and George finished their tirade in unison, leaving Ginny to decide which of her brothers to kill first.

"And oh Ginny, doesn't she have a thing for redheads?" Ginny had decided. It was definitely going to be Ron. She trained murderous eyes on Ron and was opening her mouth to let loose a barrage of insults when she heard a sniffle to her left. Horrified, she looked over to see her mother preparing to burst into tears. Merlin, not again.

"Ginny, sweetie," _sniffle_, "I thought we talked about this." _Tear._ "You weren't going to hang around with _those sort_ anymore. Remember, the straight and narrow? Boys, marriage, _grandchildren_." _Sob._ And on "grandchildren" the Weasley matron's voice cracked and tears started rolling down her face. She squeaked out an "excuse me" and fled to her bedroom.

Ginny felt seven pairs of eyes on her as her father, Ron, the twins, Bill, Fleur and Harry all gazed at her with looks of various intensities on their faces. Bill was the first to speak.

"So, you're going after Looney then? Well done. Who won the bet?"

So much for Bill being moral support. Before Ginny could reply that she hadn't indicated that she was in fact going after _Luna_, Ron reached into his robes and pulled out a rather battered piece of paper. He examined it carefully before declaring that he was the winner of the "How long until Ginny goes out with Luna."

Immediately the table erupted into an uproar of angry male Weasley voices. The twins were insistent that they had bet on four years, not Ron, and were trying to steal the bet sheet. Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic look. The Weasley men had made all numbers of bets about Harry and Draco.

Ginny was about ready to apparate out of there when several things happened at once. One of the twins grabbed the bet sheet from Ron and leapt across the table. Ron pulled out his wand and made to stupefy said twin, but missed and hit the bowl of mash. Said bowl of mash exploded… all over Ginny.

The room became quiet as once again seven pairs of eyes were trained on Ginny. She was covered in mash and smoke was pouring out of her ears, quite literally. Ginny Weasley was not happy. She closed her eyes, wiped some mash off of her forehead and began to speak.

"I _never _said that I was going out with Luna. In fact, I didn't say anything about Luna. Jackass boy over there felt like getting his own little juvenile revenge. Now mum's mad at me, I'm covered in mash and I swear to Merlin if you snicker one more time George I will hex off your bollocks, gift wrap them and give them to Snape for Christmas. Now, I'm going home. Goodnight."

Ginny strode swiftly to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and rather violently threw it into the fire. She then turned around, a rather evil smirk on her face, and pointed her wand at the bet sheet currently in Fred's hands.

"Oh yeah, _incendio_," and with that the bet sheet burst into flames. Ginny called out the address to her apartment and left the Burrow to the sound of several unhappy Weasleys.

The week didn't get better from there. All Ginny could think about was Luna. On Monday she almost missed her interview with the Head of the Magical Games Department on the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. It was supposed to be held in England again last year, but with the war in full swing at the time it had been postponed a year. Even though the event was in August and not for another nine months, it was still a big story and she couldn't afford to blow it.

Tuesday she dreamt about Luna half the night and couldn't sleep for the rest. In her half-asleep wanderings she misplaced her wand and was thirty minutes late to work because of it.

Needless to say, her boss wasn't happy.

Wednesday she received an owl from the blonde haired, silver eyed girl who was plaguing her every waking moment, and many of her sleeping ones. It was very straight to the point. Well, as straight to the point as Luna could be.

_Ginevra,_

_We never discussed a time for Friday night. You hurried out of the party like a pack of Nargles were on your tail. I sincerely hope that wasn't the case, since I didn't see any mistletoe. Anyway, I was thinking that I could pick you up at seven. I know a great Chinese place in Covent Garden. You still live Diagon Alley, right? Let me know soon. I'm really looking forward to Friday night. Until then,_

_L.L._

Ginny kept re-reading one line. _I'm really looking forward to Friday night._ It made her stomach do weird little flip flops. She tried to quash the feelings and finish her article. The deadline was tomorrow, but all she could think about was Luna.

Thursday she handed in her story like a dutiful reporter, though she had stayed up all night the night before working on it. It wasn't a long story, just the preliminary details, but she kept being sidetracked by thoughts of a certain lesbian.

Friday came and Ginny was a nervous wreck. She spilled coffee all over her desk and spent a good ten minutes cleaning it- magic free. She was so distracted that she was afraid she'd end up _incendio_-ing her desk instead of _evanesco_-ing it. She was dumping the coffee soaked paper towels in a rubbish bin when she was intercepted by fellow reporter and friend Susan Bones.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you look like shite. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were over Moira."

"Hello to you too, Szue. Can we sit somewhere so that I can explain? I haven't been sleeping well and I feel dead on my feet."

Amelia nodded and led the way to the conference room they usually used when they needed to talk about personal things. Susan, or Suze as Ginny had taken to calling her, warded the door and then commanded Ginny to spill.

Ginny sighed. She knew Suze wouldn't go around telling the whole office about her impending date.

"The truth is, I'm completely over Moira. She cheated on me with that Alexandra girl and I know that I'm better off without her. It still hurts a bit when I think of all the times I told her I loved her and she said she loved me too, even though she obviously didn't mean it. But that's not why I'm such a basket case.

"I'm going on a date with Luna Lovegood tonight and I'm going loopy inside about it. I'm excited and anxious and worried and falling for her, but above all I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I don't think Luna would do what Moira did. She's just too… I don't know, honest? Despite that, I just can't help but worry."

Suze looked vaguely amused by the situation. Ginny had always sworn she had no interest whatsoever in Luna Lovegood, but she'd always had the feeling that sooner or later something would happen. Suze and Luna were somewhat of friends back at Hogwarts. Luna would treat Ginny well. She may be a bit unconventional, but she was very caring and respectful. The redheaded nutcase sitting before her would be fine.

The rest of the day flew by for Ginny. Suze kept her busy and before she knew it, it was five o'clock and time to go home. Now she just had to keep herself occupied for the two hours until Luna was due to arrive. Perhaps she could take a quick soak in the tub. Yes, that sounded lovely.

Ginny slowly stripped off her clothes. They smelled slightly of coffee. She filled the tub with very warm water and gingerly stepped in.

_Mmm. This is nice. Perhaps I'll just close my eyes for a bit._

Not even a full minute later, Ginny was sound asleep.

Thankie for reading. Please review. Reviews make me do a happy dance.


	4. Cloudless Climes and Starry Skies

**A/N:** Thankie oodles to my reviewers for the last chapter. Ginnys-Lost-Twin and Lila, you guys made my day. And I must confess, it was Ginnys-Lost-Twin's review that made me get my butt in gear, partly because it was so funny. Anyways, I digress. Here is the wonderful date chapter. It will proably be a week before I get another chap. up. Maybe I'll update it quicker if people will leave me more reviews. I would feel a bit more motivated. (wink wink nudge nudge). Enjoy this chap. the title comes from She Walks in Beauty by Byron_

* * *

_

_She filled the tub with very warm water and gingerly stepped in. Mmm. This is nice. _Perhaps I'll just close my eyes for a bit._ Not even a full minute later, Ginny was sound asleep. _

_Chapter Four: Cloudless Climes and Starry Skies_

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was the fact that she was lying in a tub full of very cold water. She blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up. She had a nagging feeling that there was something she needed to do. Then, it all came back to her. Luna. The date.

"Shite!" she yelled as she jumped out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel and made a mad dash for her room. When she arrived she glanced up at the clock. It read 6:45. Six bloody effing forty-five! Ginny had fifteen minutes to be completely ready for her date. She wrenched open her closet door.

_What to wear? What toooooo wear? Holy Merlin on a stick, what to bloody wear!? _

Finally, after much internal cursing and throwing of clothes, Ginny decided on a black wrap dress and white kitten heels. She was fastening a strand of pearls around her neck when she heard a knock at the door.

_Thank Merlin for magic,_ Ginny thought. _Without it I'd still be drying my hair. _

Ginny rushed- or rather, moved as quickly as she could in her exceptionally uncomfortable shoes to the door and flung it open as the clock struck seven. There, standing bathed in moonlight was Luna. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat. The silver eyed blonde was wearing a beautiful red silk kimono. She had never seen Luna look so stunning. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high bun and skewered by ornamental chopsticks.

For a moment all Ginny could do was stare. Then she came back to her senses and realized that Luna was still standing on her doorstep in the chilly November night air.

"I'm sorry. Come in. Let me grab my coat and purse and we'll be ready to go. Are we apparating there? I think there's an apparation spot in the market area." For some reason, Ginny couldn't shake the slightly nervous tone from her voice.

Luna stepped across the threshold and closed the door. She waited for a moment to be sure that Ginny was done speaking before she replied.

"I had planned on apparating, if that's alright with you," Luna called out as Ginny disappeared into her bedroom.

When Ginny reappeared, purse and jacket in hand, Luna smiled a dreamy smile.

"I must say Ginny, you look quite lovely tonight. Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me. Most girls laugh and turn me down."

Ginny blushed as she slipped into her coat. At that moment she felt like the luckiest girl alive.

"Thank you Luna. You look absolutely stunning yourself, and you know what, don't worry about those other girls. They don't know what they're missing. Well, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

Luna nodded and they were out the door. It didn't take the very long to stroll down the hallway and descend the two flights of stairs that led to Diagon Alley. The Alley was a buzz of activity on the cold and clear night. Once the two young women had cleared the apartment building's anti-apparation wards, Luna slipped her hand into Ginny's and with a crack they were gone.

In Ginny's estimation, the dinner couldn't have been more perfect. Obviously, Luna knew that the way to Ginny's heart was through a platter of Sesame Chicken and fried rice. The conversation only lulled once or twice, but quickly picked back up. Ginny found herself becoming more and more enamored with Luna as the night went on. She still had some of the personality quirks that Ginny found endearing, though she had given up her hunt for the Crumple Horned Snorkacks. It had been replaced rather by a love for muggle psychology. Ginny found herself nodding politely when Luna began a tirade on the explicit differences between Dissociative Identity Disorder and Paranoid Schizophrenia. She was completely and utterly lost about the diseases (she assumed they were diseases) at hand, but she loved the way Luna's eyes looked like molten silver when she became passionate.

They talked for hours about anything and everything they could think of until the owner of the restaurant- a small Asian man told them it was closing time. They took their time walking back to the apparation spot. Covent Garden Market was a blaze of activity on Friday night, but no one seemed to pay much attention to the two beautiful young women holding hands.

Luna escorted Ginny to her door, even though Ginny insisted that she was really quite fine. She was worried about what happened when people were escorted to doors. It usually led to an awkward goodbye and the promise of a phone call that would never come or worse, a goodbye kiss. Ginny wasn't sure she could handle kissing Luna. She was falling hard and fast and was terrified that it might push her over the edge. She didn't know if she could take that plunge just yet. They finally reached the door and the moment of truth. Ginny's palms were uncharacteristically clammy. She was glad Luna hadn't insisted on holding her hand up to the door.

"Well… this is where I live. Tonight was… fun. Thanks." Ginny wasn't quite sure what else to say. She hadn't been this nervous in Merlin knows how long. Luna had an odd look in her eyes as she gazed at Ginny.

"I'd very much like to kiss you goodnight Ginny. Would that be okay?"

A lump formed in Ginny's throat. She couldn't speak, so she nodded in assent. Luna wanted to kiss her. Luna was going to kiss her. But Ginny couldn't move. Luna took the initiative and stepped forward. She leaned her face towards Ginny's. They were centimeters apart. Ginny could feel Luna's breath on her lips. Then her mobile phone rang.

"Damn," Ginny swore as she pulled open her purse and dug around looking for the traitorous device. Just as her fingers grasped the plastic device, the ringing ceased. She swore again. The display said she had one missed call from Ron. He would die for this.

She looked back up at Luna, who still had that odd look on her face. Ginny wasn't quite sure what to do. Maybe this whole kissing bit should wait. Take it nice and slow. Yes, that sounded good to Ginny. They could hug or shake hands and part ways for the night. Just as she was about to suggest this to Luna, the blonde stepped forward and softly placed her lips on Ginny's. It was a chaste, closed mouth kiss, but it held the promise of more things to come. Luna pulled back after a few moments and quirked a soft, half smile at Ginny before saying goodnight and skipping back down the hall towards the stairs. Ginny stood in front of her door, one hand raised in mid-wave, the other lightly resting on her lips. It was five minutes before she had the presence of mind to get inside out of the cold. Luna's kiss had left her very warm inside.

* * *

You know the drill. Review pretty please. 


	5. A Sea of Troubles

**A/N: **I am not J.K. Rowling or Shakespeare (the title of this chap. is from Hamlet). I think that's rather obvious. I'm so sorry for the delay. I hit some writers block. Then, I just didn't feel like writing and when I finally did get the mojo back, I had to pack my entire room and move it into the back of a trailer. I move into my dorm room this Thursday, so hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more often. Where we're staying right now has no internet, so I have to go to the library. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but it's something. I have a Labyrinth story brewing in the brain right now and maybe getting it out will help me concentrate on this.

Also, thank you very much to my wonderful reviewers. Your comments totally make my day. And remember, if you have any ideas or if there's anything you'd like to see happen, let me know. Thanks and enjoy.

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend Christine who gave birth at 12:43 this morning to her beautiful son Dominic without any pain relievers. He was 8 lbs. Chris is officially my hero.

_

* * *

__Chapter Five: A Sea of Troubles _

_It was five minutes before she had the presence of mind to get inside out of the cold. Luna's kiss had left her very warm inside._

The tingling aftereffects of Luna's kiss didn't leave Ginny's body that night. After coming back to her senses she stepped- grinning- into her apartment and made a b-line for her bedroom, where she promptly fell into bed, pausing only to take off her shoes. For the second time that night Ginny felt herself falling into an easy sleep. Her last coherent thought was how nice Luna's lips felt on hers before she eased calmly into the best sleep she'd had in years.

Susan Bones noticed a complete change in her ginger haired friend as she bounced into the office Monday morning. She would almost swear that Ginny was floating. It was known to happen.

"Someone had a good weekend. Let me guess, Luna?" Suze enquired.

Ginny beamed. She flashed such a radiant smile that Suze was worried she was going to be blinded by its intensity. Gin hadn't been this happy in months; since before things went sour with that Moira wench.

"The date was perfect. It couldn't have been more wonderful. Oh Suze, we walked around Covent Garden until I thought my feet were going to bleed, but it didn't matter because she was holding my hand and smiling that dreamy smile of hers. I think it's contagious. I haven't been able to stop smiling all weekend. Ron was worried I had taken some sort of potion. Honestly, my own brother doubts that I've found happiness in Luna Lovegood," but despite her slightly disgruntled ending to the torrent of words, it was incontestable that Ginny Weasley was happy.

"So, are there plans for another date in the works?"

At the question, Ginny's smile faltered ever so slightly. Obviously the thought had been on her mind.

"Well, that's the thing. I haven't heard from her, but she's probably just busy. I want to ask her on a date. I know this great ice skating rink in the Knightsbridge area, but I don't know if it's proper dating etiquette or whatever for me to ask her on a date, since she asked me on the first one. Bollocks. I hate being so unsure of myself. With Moira and the other people I've dated, Hell, even that disaster with Harry before he came out, I was more self-assured than this. I feel like, ugh, like that muggle song… like a virgin… only without the sex bit."

Suze didn't think Gin had ever looked more adorable in her life. Her radiant smile had lessened and she had taken to biting her lip and staring at a coffee stain on the floor that was in the exact shape of Italy. Suze knew that despite all of her insecurities about Luna and dating, Gin was a strong-minded girl and if she put it in her mind to do something, one way or another, she was going to do it. She just might need some nudging.

"Sweetheart, all I can tell you is not to sweat it. I think the dating rule book kind of goes out the window when you get into this lesbian love stuff. My advice is to go for it. Send her an owl or pop by her flat this afternoon, but either way, definitely go for it."

Ginny smiled again, albeit somewhat less blindingly than earlier, but it was still a smile and Suze was glad to see it. Neither woman could even imagine that the aforementioned nudging that one Ginny Weasley needed would come from a most peculiar source that same afternoon.

* * *

Ginny was just returning from a most frustrating lunch with Ron ("Are you _sure_ you didn't bang her, Gin?" "For the last time Ronald Bilius Weasley, Luna and I did not have sex. We kissed and went our separate ways. End of Story." "Aw Gin. You're no fun.") to the sounds of a rather obnoxious sounding Lavender Smith, nee Brown, complaining about something or another. How the chit landed a job as an advice columnist at the Prophet was beyond Ginny. Her advice was revolting. Ginny was about to head back to her kipper can sized office when something Lavender sniveled caught her attention,

"…wanting to talk to Ginny about some tripe. I refused to tell her where her office was though. Can't have the rivals snooping around our office…"

Someone wanted to see Ginny from a rival paper? The only true rival papers were Les Yeux, a Parisian based paper and The Quibbler. Could it be? Maybe Luna had enjoyed her date as much as Ginny did, or maybe she had rethought the whole relationship and didn't want to see Ginny anymore. Maybe that was why she hadn't heard from her after the date. That notion made Ginny's blood run cold. Best not jump to conclusions though. First, she needed to find out who was asking after her. She rounded the corner and there was Lavender, expounding to her adoring interns. Ginny felt faintly ill.

"Lavender, I couldn't help but overhear you saying that someone wanted to see me. Who, perchance, might that be?"

Lavender's smile was so saccharine sweet that Ginny was afraid she might vomit… or laugh. She wasn't quite sure which. Both seemed rather plausible to her right now.

"Ginny, darling, I just saved you from a most unfortunate meeting. Looney Lovegood came around looking for you. Honestly, she hasn't changed a bit. She still wears the most _dreadful_ clothing, not to mention the fact that she's a _lesbian_." Lavender whispered the word "lesbian" like it was some kind of curse and all the interns gasped accordingly.

In the course of the day, Ginny had gone from ecstatic to worried to content to frustrated to ecstatic to worried and now she was just downright enraged. It was one thing for Lavender to call Luna Looney and insult her clothing, but it was another thing entirely for her to insult Luna's lesbianism. Ginny was past counting to ten and past thinking things through calmly like a functioning adult. She was sick of all of the prejudices of the wizarding world and she was especially sick of Lavender Smith.

"Lavender, perhaps you've forgotten the little fact that I'm bisexual and friends with _Luna_ Lovegood and that I don't give a damn about your obsession with proper fashion. I would suggest you take your pig-headed, old-fashioned, prejudiced views and shove them up your fat arse! Luna Lovegood is a beautiful, intelligent, funny woman who is more of a witch than you'll ever be, not to mention a DAMN good kisser! Now shite, where is she?! I need to ask her on another date!"

By the time Ginny was finished thoroughly ripping Lavender a new one, the entire office was silent and all eyes were on Ginny. She was panting heavily, trying to regain her composure which of course instantly melted away when she heard a voice behind her.

"I'd love to go on another date with you Ginny. And thank you, I think you're a rather nice kisser as well."

Ginny turned around slowly and there, by her office door stood Luna Lovegood, looking happier and dreamier than she'd ever seen her. Ginny's face immediately went red. Now everyone's eyes were flickering back and forth between the two young women, waiting for someone to make a move. So, Ginny did the only thing she could think to do: she ran.

* * *

In the process of making a prompt exit of the office, something in her mind told her to grab Luna and not stop running until the two were safe from the prying eyes and ears of the Daily Prophet. And Ginny didn't stop until they were safely seated at the small café across the street. They would be safe for a few moments.

All Ginny did was glance up and see the encouraging look on Luna's face and suddenly she was talking a mile a minute.

"I'm so sorry about back there. Lavender just gets to me sometimes, especially with her mocking you and her homophobic comments. I just couldn't take it. I hope you had fun Friday. I had fun Friday. I meant what I said about you being a good kisser. You really are and well I'd, that is to say, I'd like to go out with you this Friday night if that's okay. I totally understand if you have plans or you don't want to. It's no big deal, but, well, that's it. Oh wait, no it's not. If you do want to continue on the way we have, I'd appreciate it if we could take it slowly. I just came out of a long relationship that ended badly and I'm still working on getting my bearings back... Now I think that's it."

Luna smiled and Ginny felt some of her anxiety melt away.

"First of all, I understand about Lavender. She's just so annoying. I'd love to do a case study on her. See what makes her so pretentious. I had a great time Friday. Did you not get my message?" and at this Ginny shook her head. Luna looked slightly concerned, but continued "Well, I suppose owls really are better than carrier pigeons. Perhaps they need more training… hmmm…. Ah. Well, anywho, I would love to go on another date with you and as far as taking it slowly, that sounds splendid."

The two sat and chatted about nothing in particular for another fifteen minutes before Luna proclaimed that she had to get back to work. She was trying to help her father find a replacement for her.

"I'll get my certification in December, hopefully. Then, I want to open a practice in muggle London in January."

Ginny nodded in assent and offered wishes of good luck. They hugged and Ginny gave Luna a quick peck on the cheek, which Luna reciprocated before apparating back to the Quibbler offices.

As Ginny made her way back to the office, she began to think that maybe, just maybe, this might work out.

* * *

Thankie mucho for reading. You know the drill. Review please. 


	6. Yes, it's one of THOSE

Hello All!

Yes, this is another one of those accursed Author's Note chapters. I have to offer my deepest apologies. I have been abysmal when it comes to updating this story. I blame it on the insanity of college life. I have a few more days left in my Winter Break and I am going to attempt to crank out a couple chapters for you. Unfortunately, all of my work and plans for the story are on my laptop, which suffered a sudden death and has yet to be resurrected.

Look for a new chapter or two within a few days. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts. It truly means a lot to me as an aspiring writing.

3

Starry Dynamo


End file.
